WhoWeAre:The ShoW Actors
Joe'l Bowling Joe'l Bowling brings the allure of sassy misunderstood logic to her Thing 1 and Thing 2 persona along side Lorelai. Always quick to the point and quick to the trigger Joe'l's caustic energy makes Indiana Jones look like Nancy Drew. Joe'l Bio Jordan Leer/ Richard Never one to miss a party Richard is the epitome of a good time. With his love of women, booze, and dangerous weaponry Richard brings the party with him where ever he goes. Jordan Leer's Bio Kelly O'Sullivan/ Ashley They say when Chuck Norris shaved his beard the testosterone from the hairs joined together to form Ashley. A man's man if there ever was one. Ashley is all that is cool. Having just left "professional hockey" Ashley is back in east Lansing looking for whiskey, flirting with women, and signing autographs. Kelly O'sullivan's Bio Taylor Reschka/ Kenny The Bartender If you enter Nicki O'Tooles and aren't served the drinks you ordered an hour ago, do not fret. That is simply the way of the industrious bartender. Quick to a negative response and even quicker to sarcastic insult. Enter this bar and Kenny will most definitely not know your name. Taylor Reschka's Bio. Elizabeth Riesterer/ Lorelai With the sweetness of deranged kitty cat, Lorelai brings a much needed sincerity to this cast of who's who and what's what. Being the Tails to the coin that is Lorelai and Joe'l, Lorelai always shows up with her Iphone in hand to get any job done in an eccentric manner. Elizabeth Riesterer's Bio Kelly Studnicki/ Daisy Ever wonder what would happen if you combined Sleeping Beauty, a dominatrix, and Colin Powell? Well look no further my friends Daisy has all you need. Always being a woman of action takes its toll on a person. Luckily Daisy has R.A.'s Filthy *** $$$$ to lull her to sleep at night. But be warned get on Daisy's bad side and she'll hunt you down like a Raptor, and the other two Daisies you didn't even know were there. Kelly Studnicki's Bio Jonathan Trites/ Neil Its 4am and I need, a yo-yo, a bowtie, and a Blue Ray box set of season 1 of the care bears, yes I could go to a Walmart, or I could just stop by the home of one Mr. Neil. After inspiring Matt Smith on how to portray The Doctor, Neil returned to East Lansing to get an education in what people can only describe as the "quirky roommate." Jonathan Trites's Bio Jeffery Wisenbaugh/ The R.A. Have you got a problem thats easily solvable with peer mediation and a friendly smile? Then this R.A. is right for you. Being the ever vigilant RA in Wilson Hall is no easy feat, but this R.A. makes it look easy. With a creepy yet contagious smile, a can-do attitude, and a love of instructional pamphlets this R.A. will keep the fun non-stop.... until its quiet hour of course. Jeffery Wisenbaugh's Bio Sarah Matthews/ Megan Life ain't easy. That's a fact. But poor Megan can't help but make matters worse for her older brother Richard. After enrolling in MSU Megan brewed up her own batch of chaos theory and released it amongst the world. Like the girl next door with a wild side Megan is always around to stir things up. Sarah Matthews's Bio